Coming Home
by Angelina56
Summary: their are somethings in the past that we would love to stay in the past, but thats not always possable. Donna and her team get taken hostage along with Winnie inside SRU briefing room and its's up to team one to save them and some secrets come out for better or worse. sorry i'm bad at Summarys people hop[e you like it. chapters 4 & 5 coming soon. this is set in 2009
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own flashpoint or it characters they belong to Creators: Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern . however i do own miller and the gunman.**

**A/N: this is my first flashpoint fanfic i hope that the everyone is close to the ****Original ****characters of flashpoint. any mistakes are my and no one else's. **

* * *

Coming Home

Chapter 1

Past

_Fan-go army base in Toronto, Ontario Canada_

1981

Three young Canadian army soldiers were in briefing room one, with two army Majors and an army general.

The three young soldiers were waiting for their orders as was protocol for the underdogs, and those who were below the General.

The three young soldiers watched as the two Majors looked to the general who nodded his head at them and then turned to look at them.

They listened as the blonde major spoke to them.

"We have been given the job of telling you three that you have been chosen to start a new unit. That will help save soldiers' lives all over the country.

You can call this unit whatever you want to and you set up everything, but this unit has to be ready in 3 months you have any you need at your disposal."So Second Lieutenant Parker, Second Lieutenant Lane and Second Lieutenant Miller what do you say?"

Ed, Greg and Lauren looked to each other. it was fair to say that they were all surprised to be given such an honor and to have their opinions taken into consideration before a mission began, parker said…

"Yes sir we are all in when can we start brain storming?"

Parker asked looking at the three older soldiers; the other two looked at the three people too, though didn't say anything yet, because Parker's question had been exactly what either of them would've asked.

The General replied,

"You can start right now. You are dismissed soldiers."

They nodded and said in unison as they were leaving the briefing room

"Yes sir."

This was a response that was drilled into their heads with an iron fist from the beginning of their military careers.

And with that, they were gone.

Briefing room 3

Ed, Greg, and Lauren were all sitting around a table in the room.

They had a bored with a lot of stuff written on it and paper all over the table. They had been brain storming for 8 hours and had finally came up with the unit name and what the unit would be doing.

Greg spoke up

"So we all agree on everything right guys?"

Ed and Lauren both nodded their heads yes at Greg's question.

2 hours later

Briefing room 1

Ed, Greg and Lauren all stood in front of the same two Majors and general from earlier ready to give them a briefing on the new unit they were starting and going to be leading.

General

"So have you come up with the new unit yet parker?"

Parker

"Yes sir we have."

General

"That was fast we gave you 3 months to come up with the unit and you are already done WOW okay so let's hear it guys."

Parker

"Well the name we came up with is NR or negotiate and rescue unit. The purpose of this unit is to negotiate and rescue soldiers."

General

"So if you'll be negotiating then what will lane and miller be doing they are long distance marksmen parker?"

Parker

"They will be snipers if I need them to be and they will have other jobs that they will be needed for sir. The point of this unit is to help keep our soldiers safe and sound. This unit will be made up of 3 teams with 6 members each. They will be trained in one of these fields negotiating, anything bomb related, hand to hand combat, infantry and other things."

Present

SRU HEADQURTERS BRIEFING ROOM 3AM

Donna and her team had just finished a hot call were a son was holding his father hostage. The father had raped his son from age 3 to 10 and the son who was now 15 had seen his father going after his younger half-brother who was 6 and in the end Donna and her team had talked the teen down and arrested them both.

Now Donna and her team were debriefing in the briefing room.

Donna and her team all looked up and to Winnie's station when they heard a man talking to Winnie in an annoyed tone. They saw that he was a man in his late 30's to early 40's with red hair and about 5'8 and 180lbs.

The man kept asking to see the creators of the NR unit of the Canadian army and Greg Parker, Ed Lane and Lauren Miller.

Donna and her team thought that this man might be in the military.

Donna and her team could only watch as the man became more and more annoyed by the second. When Winnie kept telling him that they weren't here yet and weren't due until tomorrow.

They all were shocked when the man pulled out a .38 hand gun and pointed it at Winnie and told her to go into the briefing room with team 3. They watched as the gunned man grabbed Winnie by the arm roughly and pulled her into the briefing room.

Donna new she didn't have a lot of time before the gunman made it in to the room so she sent a text to ed as fast as she could saying..

_Donna _

_Briefing room stay frosty _

Meanwhile at Gordon's bar

3:15am

Ed, parker, Sam, Jules, spike, wordy and Leah were all sitting and talking, they had stopped drinking hours ago, but none of them were ready to go home just yet and they were off today.

Spike was telling a joke when Ed's phone beeped telling him he had a new text message.

Everyone looked at him as he read the message.

_From Donna To: Ed Lane_

_Briefing room stay frosty_

They saw his face lose color and then he turned worried eyes to them and said…

Ed

"Guys Donna and her team are in trouble back at headquarters."

Everyone was in shock at what Ed said…

Greg asked

"What do you mean Ed?"

Ed replied

"Well Donna sent me a text saying Briefing room stay frosty. They are off in 2 hours."

They left the bar and headed over to the office.

SRU HEADQUARTERS BRIEFING ROOM 3:16am

Donna, Winnie and her team were all tied down to the chairs around the table. Their hands and ankles were bound tightly. The red haired gunmen had taken there cellphones and any weapons they had on them and he told them to not talk, if they didn't have a problem with him shooting them that is.

Everyone did as they were told to do and kept silent. Even seasoned military personnel sometimes fill it's prudent to just give into the gunmen rather than resist futilely, and instead waiting for the right moment to act instead of acting rashly.

Donna just hoped that Ed was on his way here with the rest of his team. She knew that the best hope for her team Winnie and herself was team one. She just hoped that Greg could talk this gunman down and get to the bottom of why this man was doing this.

Then Donna, Winnie and Donna's team all watched as the gunman took Donna's phone and called someone.

Then they watched as he put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

Ed  
"Donna what's going on is everyone ok? Donna?"

Donna, Winnie and Donna's team all saw a smile appear on the face of the man holding them hostage. Then the gunman spoke.

Gunman

"Hello Second Lieutenant Ed Lane, oh that's right you left the army and now are a Constable with the SRU. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

Ed

"I'm sorry sir I don't remember you. Maybe if you tell me your name it might help?"

Donna, her team and Winnie all watched the gunman pace back and forth and then say…

The gunman stated in a demanding tone

"No. You'll know me when you see me, and Donna, Mike David, John, Morgan, Luke, Dillon, Paul, Wilson, Will Green, and Winnie are all fine for now. See you soon?"

And with that the gunman hung up.

They all set their stunned to the very core. They couldn't remember just who this mysterious gunman was, but if he intended on hurting those who the unit cared for, he was dead wrong.

A/N: hope you liked it. im working on the next chapter , let me now if you have idea's for the story it would be very helpfull.


	2. Chapter 2: SRU briefing room

**Disclaimer: i do not own flashpoint or it characters they belong to Creators: Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern . however i do own miller and the gunman and Donna's teams members names .**

******A/N: this is my first flashpoint fanfic i hope that the everyone is close to the ****Original ****characters of flashpoint. any mistakes are my and no one else's. i do own Operation Lou out i made it up. this chapter is about whats going on in the SRU briefing room. the next chapter is about team one on there way to help Donna, Winnie and team 3.**

* * *

Coming Home

Chapter 2: SRU briefing room

_Chapter 1 _

* * *

**_Gunman_**

**_"Hello Second Lieutenant Ed Lane, oh that's right you left the army and now are a Constable with the SRU. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"_**

**_Ed_**

**_"I'm sorry sir I don't remember you. Maybe if you tell me your name it might help?"_**

**_Donna, her team and Winnie all watched the gunman pace back and forth and then say…_**

**_The gunman stated in a demanding tone_**

**_"No. You'll know me when you see me, and Donna, Mike David, John, Morgan, Luke, Dillon, Paul, Wilson, Will Green, and Winnie are all fine for now. See you soon?"_**

**_And with that the gunman hung up._**

**_They all sat their stunned to the very core. They couldn't_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Gunman_**

**_"Hello Second Lieutenant Ed Lane, oh that's right you left the army and now are a Constable with the SRU. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"_**

**_Ed_**

**_"I'm sorry sir I don't remember you. Maybe if you tell me your name it might help?"_**

**_Donna, her team and Winnie all watched the gunman pace back and forth and then say…_**

**_The gunman stated in a demanding tone_**

**_"No. You'll know me when you see me, and Donna, Mike David, John, Morgan, Luke, Dillon, Paul, Wilson, Will Green, and Winnie are all fine for now. See you soon?"_**

**_And with that the gunman _ remember just who this mysterious gunman was, but if he intended on hurting those who the unit cared for, he was dead wrong.**

* * *

Present

Everyone on team one and everyone in the SRU briefing room were all shocked that the gunmen new donna's teams names and Winnie's to. Everyone realized that this guy must have done his homework on everyone in the SRU.

That made this whole thing even more dangerous for everyone involved.

SRU briefing room

Donna her team and Winnie all watched the gunmen walk around the room talking to himself but they could not understand what he was saying. They all knew that they were in deep trouble right now and that the only thing they could do at the moment to help the situation was to get the gunmen to talk to them.

So Donna started talking to the gunmen.

Donna

"So since we are going to be here a while and you already know are names why don't you tell us your name?"

Everyone held their breath as the gunmen turned to them with his gun in his right hand. They all let out the breath they were holding when the gunmen sighed and said…

Gunmen

"Okay, that's only fare, my name is Jason Cars-Dean, but everyone calls me Jay."

Said the gunmen

Donna nodded and then said…

Donna

Ok that's good Jay so can you tell me why you're hear this morning?

Jay

I'm here to find out the truth about what happened to my father in 1983. My father was a Major in the Canadian Army and I want to know why he was killed and why the NR unit was with him when it happened.

Everyone in the room took that in and Donna asked…

Donna

Wait what is this NR unit and what do they do?

Jay

NR is a part of the Canadian army they are the Negotiate and Rescue unit that's a part of the Special Forces. The Negotiate and Rescue unit or NR's purpose is to negotiate and rescue soldiers in trouble all over the world.

Donna, her team, and Winnie all took everything Jay said in and were trying to make since of everything.

Winnie

So why do you want to see Sergeant Parker and Ed Lane and this Miller woman?

Everyone looked at Jay the gunmen whose face twisted with anger when he heard Winnie say parker, lane, and miller's names.

Jay

They started that unit back in 1981 and they were there when my dad was killed. They know the truth of what happened to my father and it's not what the military told my mother and me back then.

Donna and everyone watched as Jay started walking around the room again. They realized that they were getting somewhere now with this guy.

Donna

So what did the army tell you back then?

They watched Jay stop walking around the room and walk closer to them at the table and then stop a few feet away from them.

Jay

Well they told us that my father had been killed during portal in Grenada. My father and his men were sent to help the US Marines in what is known as Operation Lou out in 1983. My father's men and the US Marines were there to interrogate the Grenadians soldiers to get intelligence that would help us stop an attack that they had planned on Canada and New York. The attack would kill millions of people in Canada and in New York.

Constable Wilson

So what you're saying is that your father his men and the US Marines interrogated and tortured the Grenadians soldiers to get info on their plan to attack Canada and New York?

Everyone waited for Jay to answer Wilson.

Jay

Yes but that's beside the point.

Donna

Jay will you finish telling us what the army told you please.

Donna Asked in a soft tone while looking into the suspects eyes.

Everyone watched jay and waited for him to go on and finish telling them what he was told happened to his father.

Jay

As I was saying, they were interrogating the Grenadians soldiers day after day to try and get info from them and at the beginning of the second week late at night a few of the Grenadians soldiers got free and killed my father before they were caught and taken back to where they were keeping the Grenadians soldiers they were holding captive.

Donna

How do you know that what the Army told you was not the truth back then?

Asked Donna

Everyone looked to the subject Jay waiting for him to answer the question Donna asked.

Donna wondered where Ed and team one was. She hoped they got here soon and put an end to this so everyone could go home.

Jay

Because I joined the Canadian Army when I turned 19 just after my mom died and on her death bed she asked me to look in to my father's death since I could look in to militaries records. I tried to open the file on my father's death but to my surprise I couldn't open it.

The file on my father's death was sealed and the only ones who could open it were Second Lieutenant's Parker, Lane, Miller and General Braddock. So that got me thinking why the file on his death was sealed if he was killed by an Grenadian soldier it made me wonder if that was what really happened or was that what we were just lead to believe.

So I've spent the last 17 years looking in to it and finding out anything I can on my father's career and death along with finding out everything I can about Parker, Lane, Miller and General Braddock.

Donna, her team, and Winnie sat there in silence going over everything that Jay told them.

Donna and Winnie thought General Braddock they knew that it had to be Sam Braddock's father.

Donna

So you've been looking into your father's death for 17 years and you've also been with founding out everything you can about Parker, Lane, Miller and General Braddock over those years?

Jay

Yes I have Donna

Everyone took that in and then Donna spoke again.

Donna

So can you tell me more about this Second Lieutenant Miller and General Braddock please?

Jay

Well let's see, General Braddock was married to Kelly Braddock. She's the mother of his four children; Sarah Braddock died, Natalie Braddock, Sam Braddock and Lillian Braddock missing.

Sarah Braddock was killed at age 6 she was hit by a drunk driver who jumped a curb and hit her Sam was there with her he was taken her to the park on the base that they lived on at the time.

Lillian Braddock went missing when she was 11 she and Sam were twins. Lillian was older then Sam by 3 mins.

Natalie Braddock is the youngest of the Braddock children and she was a drug addict.

Sam Braddock was a troubled child growing up all ways trying to prove himself to his father.

Kelly Braddock killed herself after Lillian's abduction Sam found her after he came home from school with his sister Natalie.

That's all I can say about General Braddock.

Donna her team and Winnie all took everything that Jay said in they couldn't believe some of the things that Jay said.

Donna and Winnie couldn't believe the things that Sam had to go through growing up.

Donna and Winnie moved in there seats some to get as comfortable as they could while being bond to their chairs. They felt there bonds rubbing and digging into their wrist and ankles. They both winced and it didn't go seen by Donna's team and Jay.

Donna and Winnie felt and saw blood on their wrist from where the bonds had rubbed and digging into their wrists.

Jay ignored Donna's and Winnie's wincing and went on talking.

Jay

And Second Lieutenant Miller well her full name is Lauren Miller she is now a General in the Canadian Army and is in charge of and a part of the JTF 2 (Joint Task Force 2) Special Forces.

She grow up with Ed Lane and Greg Parker. The three of them were unstoppable.

They all had a hard childhood and were forced to grow up fast at a very young age. They trusted no one but each other and they liked to keep to themselves.

They enlisted together in 1980. They moved up the ladder of command fast by 1981 they were Second Lieutenant's.

Greg Parker left the Army in 1985 as a Lieutenant by 1987 he had joined the Canadian police force.

While Ed and miller stayed in the army together.

Ed Lane left the Army in 1991 as a Major by 1993 he had joined the Canadian police force.

The unit they started name was changed in 1985 after Ed and miller started another unit.

After Ed lane left miller stayed in the unit she and Ed made until she joined the JTF2 in 1994. She's still in the JTF2 to this very day.

Everyone took that in and let it set in their minds as they went over what Jay said.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up i hope you like it . let me no what you think.

i hope to have the next chapter up some time ths week people.

** _Angelina56_**


	3. Chapter 3: Wordy's Van

**Disclaimer: i do not own flashpoint or it characters they belong to Creators: Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern . however i do own miller and the gunman and Donna's teams members names .**

**********A/N: this is my first flashpoint fanfic i hope that the everyone is close to the ****Original ****characters of flashpoint. any mistakes are my and no one else's.**

* * *

Coming Home

Chapter 3:**Wordy's van**

* * *

**_Gunman_**

**_"Hello, Second Lieutenant Ed Lane, oh that's right, you left the army and now are a Constable with the SRU. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"_**

**_Ed_**

**_"I'm sorry sir but I don't remember you. Maybe if you tell me your name it might help?"_**

**_Donna, her team, and Winnie all watched the gunman pace back and forth and then say…_**

**_The gunman stated in a demanding tone_**

**_"No. You'll know me when you see me, and Donna, Mike David, John Morgan, Luke Dillon, Paul Wilson, Will Green, and Winnie are all fine for now. See you soon?"_**

**_And with that the gunman hung up._**

**_They all sat their stunned to the very core. They couldn't remember just who this mysterious gunman was, but if he intended on hurting those who the unit cared for, he was dead wrong._**

* * *

Present

Ed, Parker, Sam, Jules, Spike, Wordy and Leah were all silent sitting in Wordy's car on their way back to SRU Headquarters. Wordy was driving and Ed was in the passengers seat and everyone else was in the back.

They were in shock that the gunman new Donna's team's names and Winnie's as well. They realized that this guy must have done his homework on everyone in the SRU.

They also realized that Ed new the person holding team 3 hostage along with Winnie.

Everyone but Parker was wondering what the guy meant when he said that Ed was in the army, so naturally, they were shocked that they never knew that Ed was in the army years ago.

Jules

"Ed, you were in the army when?"

Asked Jules

Everyone waited for Ed to answer Jules question.

They heard Ed sigh and then he said…

Ed

"Yes I was in the army years ago and so was Greg we both joined together along with an old childhood friend back in 1980's. Oh and don't say anything about us being old."

Everyone took a moment to take that in they couldn't believe it. They would have never thought that there team Leader and there team Sergeant were Army veterans.

Sam thought back to what one of his old Army buddies from the JTF 2 had told him once.

* * *

Flashback

_2007_

_Sam was walking beside General Lauren Miller with the some of the unit waking around them. Everyone had their guns up and ready to fire if needed._

_They were doing there turn on portal the area near their camp._

"_So bad ass Miller did you enlist with anyone when you first joined the army?" Asked Sam_

_He heard miller sigh and then say._

"_Yes Sam I did their names are Edward and Gregory. We served together for years. Then Greg left the army in 1985 and then Ed left the army in 1991 and I was left by myself in the army._

_Ed, Greg and I grew up together when we were younger. We were all each other's best and only friends. _

_We had a hard life growing up but we all lived through it and it made us all stronger."_

"_Although I haven't seen them since the early 1990's after Ed left the army." Said Miller_

_Sam took that in and then he replied._

"_Wow they sound like good guys. So why didn't you leave the army after Ed left?" Asked Sam_

"_Well I was going to but then I decided not to leave the Army." Said miller in a sad tone_

_Sam realized after hearing Miller's sad voice that there's more to the story then what miller was saying but he let it go for now._

"_Oh well I'm glad you stayed in the Army, if you weren't here then I never would have become a better marksman."_

_Said Sam_

_He saw miller give him a small smile and then she said._

"_Oh Sam that's nice of you to say but it not nesacery you are a gifted marksman on your own without my help."_

_Said Miller_

_Sam smiled and said_

"_I know that but you have helped me a lot and you're a gifted marksman yourself and you've been at this longer then I have." Said Sam_

_Miller nodded and they kept on with their portal._

End of Flashback

* * *

Sam realized that bad ass miller had been talking about Greg Parker and Ed Lane of the SRU.

Sam looked around the van and realized that everyone was looking at him.

Wordy

"You know that we've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes Sam. Where was your mind at?"

Sam looked at them and blushed in embarrassment that he hadn't heard them calling his name the first time.

Sam

"Sorry guys, I was lost in a memory. So Ed, boss you both were in the army together and you enlisted with another person back in the 1980's."

Ed and Greg looked at each other in surprise; they wondered how Sam could know that when not that many people knew that.

Everyone looked at Ed and Parker and saw the surprised looks on their faces.

And everyone else in the van wondered how Sam new that.

Ed

"How do you know that Sam, who told you that Greg and I joined the Army together in the 1980's?"

Everyone looked at Sam waiting for him to answer Ed.

Sam

"Well let's just say from an old Army buddy in the JTF 2. They told me years ago but I never realized until now that they were talking about the two of you."

Ed and Greg looked to each other again and then back to Sam they knew who had told him that and they hadn't seen her in years; for all they knew she was dead or out of the army by now.

Greg

"Lauren Miller told you didn't she Sam?"

Everyone kept looking at Sam waiting for him to answer.

Sam

"Yes General Miller a.k.a. Bad Ass Miller did tell me that back when I was with JTF2 before I left and joined SRU."

Everyone took that in and Ed and Greg couldn't believe that Lauren was a General in the army now they thought she would have left the army by now although they haven't seen her in years.

Everyone in the van looked from Sam to Ed and Greg they saw shock on their faces at what Sam said.

Sam

"Also she told me she hadn't seen either of you since after Ed left the army in 1991."

Ed

"Yeah, let's just say that we said things to her that we are not very proud of and that we regret saying to her."

Greg

"Yeah, we really hurt her back then."

Everyone listened to what Ed and Greg said.

Then they decided to move in and spike asked.

Spike

"So the guy holding team 3 and Winnie hostage no's you two from your army days long before SRU."

Ed and Greg nodded their heads yes to spikes question.

Leah

"So wordy how much longer until we get back to headquarters?"

Wordy

"About 10 to 15 mins Leah are you guys ready to get down to business."

Everyone

"Yes."

And with that silence filled the air until they arrived at the SRU headquarters.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading my story hoped you liked it. i try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.

let me no what you think about my story. if you have any idea's let me no please, thanks again for reading my story guys.


	4. Chapter 4:overseas part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own flashpoint or it characters they belong to Creators: Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern . however i do own miller and the gunman and Donna's teams members names .**

**********A/N: this is my first flashpoint fanfic i hope that the everyone is close to the ****Original ****characters of flashpoint. any mistakes are my and no one else's. R&R PLEASE**

* * *

Coming Home

Chapter 4:**overseas Part 1**

Afghanistan

JTF2 and 23 infantry battalion camp (2009)

JTF2 & 23 infantry battalion info

10 members of the JTF2 were portraling around the camp making sure that the only military personal comes in the camp.

The JTF2 was made up of 35 people.

The other 25 JTF2 soldiers were all eating lunch before they left for another mission.

The 23 infantry battalions were also eating. There were about 130 of them men and women.

Major Lewis lessened to the person he was one the phone with and then agreed to what that person asked him to do. Few seconds later he hung up the phone.

He made his way back over to two of his fellow JTF2 soldiers.

The three of them were over by their sleeping quarters talking.

Corporal Dillon

So what did he say to do boss?

Major Lewis

He said to go on as we planned to and to make shore that major general miller does not make it out of the enemies' lines guys.

Master Corporal Miles

So that's our orders

Major Lewis

Yes and its set up with the enemies already it happens to day.

Master Corporal Miles and Corporal Dillon both nodded their heads okay to Lewis.

The three of them joined the rest of their unit.

Major General Miller was setting at a table with some Majors, sergeants, lieutenant colonels and a few captains.

Lauren miller was lost in her past memories.

_**June 1982 Fan-go Army base Toronto Canada**_

_**Ed, Greg and Lauren were all inside the workout room in Fan-go Base.**_

_**They had just gotten back from a mission in British Columbia Canada. Were they stopped a Major who took a female fellow soldier hostage after she broke up with him.**_

_**They were all working out the rest of their energy on the equentment.**_

_**They hated the way there mission ended today. They never liked taking a life, even though they saved the female soldiers life.**_

_**They worked out for a few hours. Then they went back to their home on the army base.**_

_**END OF MEMORY**_

Lauren drinks some of her water and she thought about how much she missed her old childhood friends Greg and Ed. She heard that after they both left the army they went to the police academy and became police officers and then they ladder became SRU officers.

She was so proud of them. She wished she could tell them that she was proud of them for everything they've done with their lives.

She is pulled from her thoughts when she hears the beginning of a song that she and Sam Braddock used to sing together when Sam was still in the army and the Special Forces.

_**He said, "Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid"  
I said, "That sounds pretty good"**_

She and Sam would sing this song for some of their fellow soldiers after a hard and long mission and everyone would join us some times in the singing.

_**Black leather boots, spit shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looks alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends as we learned how to fight**_

A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home they'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must  
'Cause it's flag that I love and a flag that I trust

The JTF2 had each other's backs and they would trust each other and they will carry their countries flag with them every wear even if it means that they come home in a body bag with their flag and with their team members riding in the plane with them to bring their fallen soldiers home.

They would do their country proud to the very end if need be.

Because when you're overseas the only people who have your back is your unit and you trust them no matter what happens over there. We don't think of ourselves as heroes of war, but some people think we are.

_**I kicked in the door, I yelled my commands  
The children they cried but I got my man  
We took him away, a bag over his face  
From his family and his friends**_

They took off his clothes, they pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop but then I joined in  
We beat him with guns and batons  
Not just once but again and again

A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home they'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must  
'Cause it's flag that I love and a flag that I trust

She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop, I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun and I fired away

And the shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand that the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow

_**A hero of war is that what they see  
Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love, it's the only flag I trust**_

He said, "Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?"

Sure she and other members of the army got accomendasoins and medals all the time, but there's more to soldiers then the medals they receive.

Because behind the medals and fade we put up for everyone else there are scars of war and things no one should have to see or do.

There's just pain behind the medals and the fade we put up for everyone, because we are just broken people, who have seen too much Violence and stuff overseas.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as watch beeps telling her that she and her team have 30mins before they have to get there mission started.

She looked up from her food and saw the team she was taking with her on this mission ready and waiting for her a few feet away from the eating area.

She also saw the three men she was keeping an eye on in that group. She knows that they are involved with the drugs coming and going overseas. She also knows that Corporal Dillon, Major Lewis and Master Corporal Miles are part of the group of soldiers supplying the enemies with guns and assault rifles and bullets for those guns.

That's why she mad shore that they were going on this mission with her so she could keep an eye on them.

She also knew that they were getting suspicas of her. They almost caught her snooping around a few months ago.

She sighed and took a few deep breaths and said to the people eating with her at the table.

General Miller

I'm sorry guys I got to go now, but I'll see you guy's later bye.

The soldiers at her table nodded and kept on eating. She got up and though away her stuff and headed over to team of 15 who were going on this mission with her.

She knew that this mission could take a few weeks to finish it and she and her team were ready for that.

2 hours later

General Miller and the team she had with her at the moment were hiding behind an old house taking cover. She and her team fired rounds when they could but they were pinned down. There were 30 enemy soldiers to her 15 soldiers not including herself they were greatly outnumbered here.

Miller reached her talkie and pressed down on the side button and said in to it.

MILLER

Base this is Fisher 369, Base do you copy?

Miller and her team waited for someone at camp to answer their call. Few seconds later someone base answered.

_Base_

_Fisher 369 this is base what's going on out there._

Miller

We are pinned down a few miles outside of Kandahar and an hour away from our target location. We are greatly outnumbered here there's 30 of them and 16 of us and we only have so mine bullets and this house we are taking over behind can only take so many bullets before to gives out. We are in trouble here.

Miller and her team fired a few shots at the enemy soldiers. Miller hit and killed 10 of the enemy soldiers and some of her team hit and killed 6 more enemy soldiers. So they killed 16 enemy soldiers out of the 30 enemy soldiers so far.

_Base _

_Fisher 369 have you been able to take out any of the enemy yet?_

Miller

Yes we have been able to take out 16 of the 30 enemies soldiers.

_Base _

_Okay good keep hold on we have teams coming to help you guys can you hold on for about 45mins? Because that's how far out one of our Canadian soldiers units are fisher 369 do you copy?_

Miller and her team were looking at 3 of three men in shock as they stood in front of them with the remaining 14 enemy soldiers who all had their guns pointed at them.

Miller and the rest of the team with her couldn't believe that three of their own betrayed them and sold them out to the enemy.

Miller

So Corporal Dillon, Major Lewis and Master Corporal Miles what do you get from selling us out to the enemy and betraying your country?

Tbc…..

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter i'll try and have the next chapter up by the end of friday. hope you liked this chapter guys.


End file.
